


Псих

by Ereni



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereni/pseuds/Ereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теоретически у ЩИТа есть что-то такое – психологи, освидетельствования. Умные дяди с умными вопросами. <br/>Стив считает все это дерьмом. Рамлоу согласен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Псих

\- Рамлоу, ты псих.   
\- Придумай что оригинальней.

Нет, ну в самом деле. Они и познакомились-то не на задании, а в спортзале. Боксерская груша (а лучше восемь груш) – это хорошо. Отлично помогает сбросить вязкую тоску и тупую, хаотичную злость. Но выпить пива груша после избиения не предложит. 

Стив не сразу понял, в чем дело. Обычно люди не улыбаются, когда ты вытираешь ими ринг. И уж точно не кривятся от омерзения, когда ты пытаешься сдержаться. 

\- Да что ты как девка?!  
\- …  
\- Я чирлидерш смелее знал! Как же тебя назвать-то? Котеночек, кис-кис-кис, у тебя хоть коготочки есть?  
\- …  
\- Тоже мне легендарный Капитан! Ты…   
У Стива прекрасная выдержка, да и это так, даже на старшую школу не тянет. Но зачем обижать человека. 

\- Оскорбление действием дается тебе куда лучше.   
\- Я… вообще… практик.   
Пару секунд спустя Рамлоу начинает бить на поражение, Стиву приходится напрячься всерьез впервые со дня нападения читаури, и вот тогда-то он и видит это – улыбку.   
Искреннюю восторженную улыбку мальчишки на самом крутом аттракционе. 

\- Рамлоу, ты псих.  
\- Я знаю.

Теоретически у ЩИТа есть что-то такое – психологи, освидетельствования. Умные дяди с умными вопросами.   
Стив считает все это дерьмом. Рамлоу согласен. Эта характеристика и любовь к спортзалу, пожалуй, единственное, в чем они сходятся.   
Он думает о психологах только один раз, и то потому, что Рамлоу начинает ныть после спарринга про очередную идиотскую проверку. Думает, что совсем не удивлен тому, что Рамлоу это ненавидит. Думает, что Стив бы тоже ненавидел на его месте. Он и на своем как-то высказал Фьюри... все. Еще до читаури.  
Думает – и забывает. 

\- Он не псих, он просто мудак, - хмыкает Наташа. Стив пожимает плечами. Он не то, чтобы согласен, но по существу возразить нечего. А Наташа неожиданно перестает улыбаться.   
\- Будь с ним поосторожнее.   
Стив кивает.

\- Да что с ними рассусоливать, - Брок ругает телевизор, - сводоболюбцы сраные. Лизатели жоп человека разумного. Да один раз рявкнуть на этих...  
Он видит Стива и затихает. Правил у них немного, не спорить о политике и правах человека - одно из них.   
Хотя спарринг после того разговора, помнится, получился особенно интересным.  
\- Разомнемся?

\- А ты не такой слюнтяй, каким хочешь казаться, - Брок щерится во все тридцать два, слизывает алую каплю с треснувшей губы. Очередное вскользь брошенное замечание относительно демократических свобод почему-то всегда вызывает такие последствия. Стиву не нравится бить людей. Обычно. Но уж очень не хочется проверять, что будет с ним и Броком, если не поставить спарринг между неприятным разговором и операцией. Едва ли что-то особенное, но проверять все равно не хочется.  
К счастью, достаточно один раз поработать с ним, как сам Брок говорит, без соплей, и все сомнения из дурной этой головы вываливаются.   
\- Если бы ты не ныл, как выпускница воскресной школы, Кэп, цены бы тебе не было!  
Стив мысленно вздыхает и бьет. Ему тоже надо выпустить пар.   
Секунд через двадцать Брок начинает улыбаться. 

Стив смотрит, как разминаются бойцы СТРАЙКа. Хорошие солдаты, и все-таки, что-то с ними не так.   
Броку, к слову, абсолютно все равно, его бьют, или он бьет. Лишь бы в полную силу.   
Тренировка идет уже второй час, а он все еще не улыбнулся. Не то, чтобы ему совсем скучно. Так. Слегка.  
Стив подходит ближе.  
\- Покажем класс?   
Во взгляде Брока мелькает восторг.

То, что им вытирают пол на глазах у подчиненных, Рамлоу не беспокоит. Может потому, что Кэп все равно вытрет пол любым из них, и они это знают. Может потому, что напрягаться Кэпу приходится нешуточно, и это они знают тоже. Но скорей потому, что Кэп, при всей своей силе, не понимает слишком многого.   
Правда об этой причине Стив узнает намного позже.

Во время работы Рамлоу не позволяет себе ничего. Он не бьет пленных и не убивает без приказа. Трупов за ним остается не больше, чем предполагает план. У Стива меньше, но это уже детали. Капитана он слушает, следить за ним не приходится. Самоконтроль у него прекрасный.   
Обычно. Почти всегда.   
Снайперов, впрочем, не любит никто. За семьдесят лет тут ничего не поменялось.   
\- Отставить, - негромко говорит Стив, и противник оседает на пол как куль с мукой, хорошо, если череп цел. Стив подмечает пустой магазин Брока и отброшенный нож, но это не имеет значения, потому что Брок улыбается.   
Потом смотрит взглядом обиженного ребенка.   
\- Есть, капитан, - профессионально и сухо. Будь Стив кем-то другим, решил бы, что и улыбка, и обида ему привиделись. 

Груши Брок не любит. Не может без сопротивления - так и заявил однажды. Что ты находишь в пустом песке, Кэп? Он же не дает сдачи.   
Он размочаливает грушу со стеклянными глазами. Разве что слюны на подбородке не хватает. А, вот же она, слюдяная ниточка из уголка губ. Растянутых в кривой судороге. Улыбка, ага. Стив не спеша переодевается, не спеша подходит и проводит подсечку. Брок прыгает, разворачивается в воздухе, Стив уклоняется от его колена - и видит.   
Губы растянуты шире, но судорога явно прошла.   
В чем разница между сумасшедшим и до безумия счастливым? Стиву быстро становится не до философии. Брок пытается его убить, всерьез, сосредоточенно, отчаянно. Стив не думает об осторожности. Стив не думает, когда и чем это кончится. Стив не думает о психологах и будущих боях. О прошлых боях и потерях Стив не думает тоже.   
Он вообще не думает, в бою это вредно. Особенно в таком.   
Но видимо мысли все-таки толкутся где-то на периферии сознания, потому что из очередного захвата удается вырваться только ценой вывиха. Стива это не беспокоит. Как и наркотический кайф на лице Брока. Главное, что стекло исчезло из его глаз.   
\- Успокоился? - негромко говорит Стив и получает по носу. Хорошо так получает. Поднимает брови.   
\- Тьфу, - говорит Брок. - Зануда. 

\- Не люблю срываться, - поясняет он, когда выходит из душевой. Смотрит исподлобья, мол, только ляпни что-нибудь.  
\- Я понял, - Стив неожиданно для самого себя улыбается. Светло и спокойно.   
\- Тьфу, - повторяет Брок. И добавляет. - Ромашка ты.  
Но улыбается в ответ не менее светло. 

Иногда Стив думает о том, что Брок его старше, и жаль, что настолько. Не будь Стив для него мальчишкой, было бы проще. Еще он думает, что Броку пошел бы меч. Короткая спата родом из древнего Рима. Броку вообще пошла бы Римская Империя, от порядков и идей до формы. Наверное в каком-нибудь легионе он был бы куда счастливей, чем здесь. Иногда Стив хочет его таким нарисовать, но рисует только обезьянку с безумной ухмылкой и автоматом.  
Они оба, по сути, не из этой эпохи. Еще одна общая черта. 

\- Ничего личного, - говорит Рамлоу. И улыбается.   
Стив даже не удивлен.

Потом Стив думает о том, как часто Рамлоу работал с Зимним Солдатом. О том, сколько он знал, о чем догадывался.   
Осознавать, что Рамлоу мог спарринговать с ним, пить пиво, идти в бой, при этом знать о Баки и молчать - неприятно.   
Пожалуй это единственное что Стив действительно может ему не простить. Потому что не слишком-то хочет. Впрочем значения это все равно не имеет. 

Стив успевает вытащить его из больницы в последний момент. Еще немного, и Брок бы сбежал, не дожидаясь, пока снимут бинты.   
Вытаскиваться он не хочет. От идеального самоконтроля не осталось и следа. Брок бесится, кричит и бросается на стены палаты на нижних этажах башни Старка.  
Старк предлагает сдать его в психушку. Стив пропускает реплику мимо ушей.

\- Какого хера? - орет Брок и трясет Стива за горло. Тот пожимает плечами.   
\- Будешь искать своих приятелей по Гидре? Сможешь доверится кому-то из них? - Рамлоу шипит, а Стив с удовольствием добавляет. - Позволишь им заменить Пирса? Отдавать тебе приказы? Присматривать за тобой? К слову, кто-то из них вообще способен за тобой присмотреть?   
\- Пошел ты, - рычит Брок. - Ты тоже паршивый кандидат, Кэп, и, к слову, хер справишься.   
\- Да-да, - Стив смотрит со спокойным довольством. - И вообще ты меня всегда терпеть не мог. Ну, давай. Скажи это. Старый, занудный моралист с розовыми очками...  
Брок говорит и это, и еще много других слов. Стив даже не пытается возражать. Не останавливает, когда Брок переходит к рассказу о больших планах, фундаментальных принципах существования вселенной и о том, как все это не сочетается с капитанской тупостью и идеализмом. Не пытается спорить с абсурдными обвинениями и бредом. Не потому что это напоминает Черепа, и не потому что с психами не спорят.   
Брок всегда был практиком. С теорией у него хреново. 

Спарринговать, тем более в своей манере, ему нельзя еще несколько месяцев. Им обоим на это насрать.

\- В психологи податься не думаешь? - фыркает Сэм, наблюдая за Броком. Спокойным, сосредоточенным Броком, который работает за компьютером, не отвлекаясь на посторонние взгляды.  
Стив пожимает плечами. Вопрос риторический, мнение Стива о психологах Сэм прекрасно знает.  
Сотрудничать Рамлоу начал недели две как. До совместных операций еще далеко, о доверии и речи не идет, но обоюдная польза уже имеется. Старк не понимает - как. Беннер понимает. Наташа понимает, но не доверяет. Сэм понимает, и верит Стиву, но нервничает. Не слишком сильно.   
Брок поднимает голову от компьютера и скалится на Сэма. Посторонние взгляды ему действительно не мешают, но что бы не оскалиться?  
Сэм снова фыркает.   
\- Вы оба психи.   
Стив не спорит.

Когда в Башне появляется Баки, Старк заявляет, что у Кэпа талант - собирать вокруг себя придурков, и делает вид, что не замечает выразительного взгляда, которым Стив меряет его с головы до ног. Потом добавляет, что уже ничему не удивляется.  
После Рамлоу с Баки всем приходится куда проще.

Стив наблюдает за спаррингом. Баки и Брок выбивают друг из друга пыль - сосредоточенно, уверенно. Надежно.   
Привычно.   
Смотрится красиво. Движения, едва уловимые взглядом, завораживающие, текучие. Агрессия и сосредоточенное спокойствие. Ничего лишнего. Никаких лишних мыслей.  
Брок улыбается. У Баки заметно отпускает больное плечо.   
Стив думает, что пожалуй сможет простить Броку молчание. Когда-нибудь. 

Брок сообщает, что Гидра вышла на связь. Часа через два, после того как получил сообщение. Все эти два часа он просидел на крыше башни, свесив ноги над пропастью и любуясь солнышком. Стив удивлен, но не слишком сильно.   
Брок предлагает план, за который его хочется придушить, но и это уже не важно.   
В конце концов, придушить его Стив всегда успеет. В любом случае.

Бывшие коллеги Рамлоу, кстати, удивлены куда сильней. Разочарованы. И при каждом удобном случае пытаются толкнуть речь. Каждый придурок, у которого есть информация о Рамлоу. Каждый чертов раз.   
Стиву интересно, они вообще хоть что-то о Броке знают?  
Очередного теоретика Рамлоу ловит в захват за шею и любуется, как у того закатываются глаза и вываливается язык.   
\- Отставить, - негромко говорит Кэп.   
\- Ну, - отвечает Рамлоу, аккуратно опуская тело на землю. - С тобой не весело. 

Стив все еще не собирается Рамлоу доверять. Рамлоу все еще мечтает прижать его "по-взрослому". Но это не мешает.

\- Рамлоу, ты псих, - Стив вытирает пот со лба.  
\- Я практик, - отвечает Брок. И улыбается.   
Стив улыбается в ответ.


End file.
